Travel Expenditures and Reimbursement
=Travel Expenditures and Reimbursements= The travel expenditure and reimbursement system is fairly simple. There is very little the student needs to do, and if the student follows these pointers they should be well on their way. Here is the list of requirements and information on some items that need to be covered. Food You don't need to save your receipts when you go out to dinner (other than for your own records). Food costs are computed on a per Diem/''per meal'' basis. In other words, when you fill out your travel reimbursement form, you only write the county that you ate in, not the restaurant. Linda will fill in the allotted amounts per meal per day. You might want to find out before leaving exactly how much you get per meal. Driving Again, you don't have to save your receipts, but it wouldn't hurt. The department reimburses you for mileage driven. So, reset your odometer at the start of the trip and write down the mileage at the end for reporting on your travel reimbursement form. Take note that the university policy requires a minimum of three people per vehicle in order to receive the reimbursement. When renting a WSU car, ALL drivers need to see the staff in Sloan 201 when turning in your vehicle rental paperwork. Only those whom have their information given to WSU will be allowed to drive their cars. You can also check out a Voyager Gas Card. This allows you to purchase gas using this card. Make sure you keep the receipt for processing, this keeps track of the purchase made on this gas card. You can purchase gas at certain gas stations, this list is provided by the WSU motor pool. You can also purchase oil, coolant, etc., or anything pertaining to the vehicle. This is a convenient way of purchasing equipment without having to use money out of your own pocket. If you are having to drive for longer than an hour then you should probably purchase an energy drink or coffee, or perhaps switch drivers, in order to ensure the safety of yourself and the other passengers. Other You will have to keep the receipts for any other travel costs you incur. Hotel, parking, etc. are things that you can claim. In order to get reimbursed YOU MUST HAVE THE RECEIPT and claim it on your reimbursement form. If your reimbursement check gets lost in the mail call Linda. She will issue you another check that can be picked up in her office. The payment on the lost check will be cancelled. Reimbursement Duration: The reimbursement process takes time. You need to make sure you keep in contact with Monica (Dana Room 140) or whoever does the paperwork for your reimbursements. From experience and speaking with past semesters, it usually takes the whole semester to get money back. Don't be afraid to walk into Monica's office and ask her questions. She is understanding and always willing to help anyone out to speed the process. A lot of times it is either something on your end or she has sent paperwork and it is out of her reach. She will email the people above to see what is holding the process back and will contact you with the information she has received. This is significant as some students use their money to pay for hotels/travel and depending how far you travel, you could be waiting for hundred of dollars for a while. Easiest way to avoid this long process is to let WSU book your hotel and use their vehicles to travel so that you aren't waiting around for a high reimbursement. Reimbursement Form You can pick up a copy of the reimbursement form from Linda in Sloan 201 or print off a copy from the Wiki. To print from the Wiki you need to: right click, save target as, then open the file and print from the viewing program you use. Starting Wednesday 9/21/2016 Monika will be moving from Sloan 201 to Dana 152, these forms can be turned in directly to her. Here are the steps that need to be followed: #Pick up the travel expense voucher or print off the linked reimbursement form from below #Fill out the form by hand #Submit the form to Linda #Linda will make a typed version #Receive typed reimbursement from Linda ( after receiving email from Linda ) #Get typed form signed by Dr. Chuck #Resubmit to Linda #Linda will add in per Diem amounts based upon the city you ate in #Receive check in mail It might be easier to submit the entire group's forms at one time. This process will take some time so don't depend on the money to be there soon. Also, you will not be reimbursed for meals that you ate in or within 50 miles of Pullman. The reimbursement form can be found here:Travel Reimbursement Form Category:ME 416 Help